Fire Vasto Lord
by vampKing1995
Summary: In the wasteland like deserts of Hueco Mundo, the Arrancar army and their three soul reaper leaders sense an enormous amount of Spiritual Pressure thar no Adjucha can posses. Aizen, Gin and Tosen go to search for it, and discover a burning Hollow


_The Fire Vasto Lorde_

Deep within the confines of the fortress, Las Noches, all its inhabitants could feel an intense and extremely powerful Spiritual Pressure. All the Fraccione could barely stand, let alone move; most of the Espada themselves, even the strongest of them, had a hard time moving. But the three defected Soul Reaper captains were intrigued by such power.

"We've been feeling this spirit energy for some time now," Tosen said, looking out one of the windows in the throne room. "I know that no Adjucha could posses so much power. Lord Aizen, it must be a Vasto Lorde. What do you want to do, my lord? We could send one of the Espada, but they're having a difficult time moving as is. If they search for it, they'd most likely collapse." The other captain, Gin, glance at Aizen, waiting for his response.

"We must go ourselves," he says calmly, "This Spiritual Pressure is very intriguing. None of the Espada was this strong before they were turned with the Hogyoku. Whoever it is will make a most interesting ally." He slowly rises from the throne, and with a quick nod at them, they disappear with Shunpo.

They appear a few miles outside of Los Noches, and already the pressure has increased dramatically. To Gin and Tosen, it feels like they're being crushed under the weight of the sea and like having the weight of the world upon their shoulders at the exact time.

Aizen's smirk turns into a grin as he studies it. "You were right, Tosen," he says, walking. "It is a Vasto Lordes. A truly powerful and very old one at that. I've never felt a Hollow this powerful before."

"I doubt there are many beings who can withstand being near it," Gin says, right by Aizen's side. "The Thirteen Court Guard Companies wouldn't stand a chance against such an Arrancar. If you manage it, I doubt all the captains together would be able to defeat him." Tosen walks by Aizen's left flank, his hand already wrapped the hilt of his sword. As they get closer, the Spiritual Pressure slowly begins to fade. Gin's smile fades and wonders aloud, "I don't sense anything anymore. What about you, Tosen? Lord Aizen?" Then he notices what appears to be a massive graveyard of thousands and thousands of Hollows, as far as the eye can see.

"Nor can I," Tosen says. "But with this many dead Hollows, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason."

Aizen tells them, "It's because its Spiritual Pressure is beyond your ability to sense. Even I can barely feel it. If it was lowered, you'd probably feel it, but then you wouldn't be able to stand. These Hollows are proof of that. None of them were eaten. They simply died by being in its presence."

Moments later, they find a surprising sight. A blazing Hollow surrounded in white and blue flames, with two other Hollows a few feet apart from him. The Vasto Lorde is a good six feet eight, and the soul reapers can barely see his body under the flames. But they can see he is well built, with a Hollow hole in the middle of his stomach. "What do you want?" the figure asks, his voice dark but lazy.

Seeing the flaming Hollow, Aizen realizes at once who he'd be able to defeat. "We came in search of allies, Hollow," Aizen says. "Let me introduce myself and my friends. My name is Aizen, Sosuke Aizen. To my right is my third in command is Kaname Tosen, and on my right is my lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru. What is yours, Hollow?"

For a moment, it's silent before replying, "My name is Diablo. These two are the only two Hollows I've met who can withstand my Spiritual Pressure, Zafiro and Diamante." He nods at both of them, and they give a small bow. Zafiro is a few inches smaller than Diablo but two inches taller than Diamante. She has a sapphire like Hollow mask and long dark blue hair. Her Hollow hole is in her left shoulder.

Diamante is the smallest of them, but none the less striking. Her Hollow mask is shaped like diamonds wrapping around her neck, and her Hollow hole is in her right hand. She has waist long snowy white hair. Both of them are garbed in long red cloaks, unlike Diablo. He isn't wearing anything, but he obviously can't. The flames make it impossible.

"Why do you want me to be your ally?" he asks them. "You're not Hollows, I know that much. You're soul reapers, and captains no less. So why would you want to associate yourselves with me?"

"We left the Soul Society. We need strong, powerful allies like you to help us bring it down. Join us, and you'll discover a new world. I can give you greater power, and allies who won't die by being near you."

Diablo is silent for a few moments, thinking it over. "I don't why I should. I could care less about the Soul Society, or greater power. All I need…is these two. Nothing else matters to me," he replies.

"I see." Aizen looks at Tosen and nods. Using Shunpo, he appears between the lesser Hollows, drawing his sword. But the moment it slides completely free, immense heat and pain engulfs his back. He screams out in pain and tries to put out the flames. "Enough, Tosen," Aizen says.

Diablo extinguishes the flames, and Tosen appears at his side again. "I need your help. Take a look at my sword, Hollow," he adds, drawing his own sword. "I'm offering you the power to protect them. Power for them, as well. All I ask is that you join and serve under me."

"My answer is still no. I'm strong enough to protect them. I don't need anymore. They're strong enough to live without my constant protection, as well," he answers again. "Now, be gone. You're starting to annoy me."

Aizen smirks and says, "Very well. Then we must destroy you," and leaps at him. Gin goes for Zafiro and Tosen for Diamante. With a sudden rush of spirit energy, the flames burst from Diablo and reduce the three soul reapers to ash within seconds. _Fools, _he thought.

And then he feels a blade slash threw his flames and he twirls around. Aizen, Gin and Tosen all stand there, completely ok. "What the hell?" Diablo mutters. "I know I killed you three. Why are you still alive?"

"My sword, Kyoka Suigetsu, has the power of Kanzen Saimin," Aizen says. "Those beings you killed were merely illusions I created. Now watch." Letting his blade drop, the hilt facing the sky and the blade aimed at the ground, he adds, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." The world seemed to shatter for a few moments, and then returned to normal.

But Diablo saw that both Gin and Tosen had their swords directly at his friends' throats. Aizen's sword was now aimed at his chest. "This is your world, and your choice, Diablo. Refuse and they shall die. Accept, and you'll be rewarded. You won't be alone anymore. You'll still have these two, but you'll also have strong, powerful allies. They'll be at your whim."

Unable to refuse, and slightly intrigued by what Aizen offered, Diablo says with a sigh, "I accept." With a small smirk, Aizen sheaths his sword and nods at the other two. As they sheath their swords, Zafiro and Diamante appear at his side.

"Follow us," Gin says, gesturing for them to follow.

About half an hour later, Diablo is standing in the throne room with Aizen holding out his hand, a small dark sphere in his hand. "This is the Hogyoku. It instantly eliminates the boundary between soul reaper and Hollow. Press your pointer and middle against it, and make your oath," he says.

Doing as he says, Diablo looks into Aizen's eyes and declares, "I vow to serve you, and fight for you. I'll kill your enemies and fight to accomplish your goals. I swear it." Just like that, a blinding white light engulfs him. It doesn't hurt or anything. Within moments, it's gone.

First thing Diablo notices is that the flames surrounding him are gone, and his Hollow mask is all but completely gone. His features are easier to notice now. He has dark yellow eyes and bright gold hair with dark red streaks. He's garbed in the usual Arrancar uniform, but his looks like fire. "Welcome, Espada," Aizen says. "Most Hollows are ranked with a number, and the Espada are ranked one to ten. But you're stronger than any of them. You don't have a number. Plus, due to the fact that you're so powerful, you're prohibited from releasing your sword or using the Gran Rey Cero in Los Noches. Both could easily destroy it. Espada four or higher as prohibited from it as well. Now, for your friends and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the Espada and they're Fraccione."


End file.
